A Pocket Full of Dreams
by oracle'swish
Summary: He got nothing but his hopes and dreams. She got everything but her freedom. He teaches her how to break free while she helps him reach his dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Gakuen Alice**.

* * *

 **A Pocket Full of Dreams**

He got nothing but his hopes and dreams. She got everything but her freedom. He teaches her how to break free while she helps him reach his dreams.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where dreams are made of

"Prime Minister Yukihara had just arrived from the UN Climate Change Conference which concluded in Germany. He also made a moving speech about global warming and its devastating effects, remembering those who perished in the 2011 tsunami that took place in our nation," the blond newscaster delivered while a video of the prime minister was being showed.

Natsume turned off the television in front of him and stood up. He glanced once again at his watch contemplating if he still has enough time to cook or just buy a piece of bagel and eat it while he is on his way to his interview.

"Let's see," he opened his small fridge and only saw a piece of cucumber, some green leafy vegetable, and four eggs.

He closed the fridge while clicking his tongue at the sad state of his fridge. He grabbed his jacket and house keys and decided that it is better to leave now then be caught in the morning rush.

"Not that there is something to steal here," he muttered to himself as he successfully locked the door of the small room he rented. His room was the smallest out of a hundred in the tenement where he was the living and his was also the cheapest. He was lucky enough that the owner turned the supplies closet to a room. It only has a bed, a gas stove where he cooks his food, a small fridge and a small closet. He did not mind having a small space since he did not have much either.

He's used to this kind of life, the life of having nothing. He came from a poor family who still lives in the small town of Shirakawago. He left the town to find opportunity in Tokyo and hoped to get into a university. He always wanted to be a lawyer but life wasn't on his side. The city life is quite unforgiving even if juggling three jobs, it was only enough to sustain the city life and send a measly amount back to his family.

That is why when he heard that Narumi Anju, the owner of Anju Fashion House, has taken it to himself to offer a scholarship to study in Alice University to one lucky person, not just for a discounted fee, but for an all expense paid schooling, he immediately applied.

Alice University is the most prestigious university in Japan and because of its name and the brand of student it produces; it comes with a high price. Studying and ultimately to graduate there will change his life.

* * *

It was still 6 in the morning and his interview was at 8 but he decided that it was better to be early. Maybe he can impress the interviewer with his punctuality. He was smart, he knows that, but so are hundreds of applicants who wanted to get the scholarship.

It wasn't long when he arrived at the Tokyo Plaza Hotel where the interview will be held. He let out a huge breath before entering and went straight to the conference hall.

"And I thought I was early," Natsume said while he raked his fingers in his raven hair while taking the 45th seat. Yes, he was already the 45th person who arrived.

He looked around observing his so called competition. Everyone was busy with something, some are practicing what they' re going to say, others are busy with their phones probably catching up with the latest news, while others keep on fixing their clothes.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Natsume turned to direction of the voice and saw a blond guy frantically asking everyone for tissue.

He noticed the stain in the blond's shirt and knows it would give a bad impression.

He saw no one bothered to help the guy and realized that everyone here is a man for himself. He even saw a girl hide her box of tissue in her bag. He could only shake his head in disagreement as the atmosphere has become very competitive. He mused, the misfortune of one becomes the stepping stone for others.

"Sorry to bother you but do you have tissue or I don't know, by miracle, a shirt?" the blond asked him.

"I don't have one but—," Natsume paused as he removed his jacket. "-This would cover that," he offered his jacket.

"Thank you," the blond said as he sat beside Natsume.

Natsume just nodded in response.

"Not much of a talker, are you? You know I saw that girl hide her box of tissue as if helping others would destroy her chances of getting that scholarship. Why did you help me? Let us say, what if I was the one given the scholarship? Would you still give me this jacket?" the blond rambled on as he tried to start a conversation.

"I believe in fair chance," Natsume did not even bother looking at his seatmate. He just put both of his hands at the back of head and leaned back.

"You're a good guy. I wouldn't be shocked if you're the recipient of the scholarship and I really would be happy if it is you. You deserve it better than these people. I hate when people treat you differently just because you are a nobody but the moment they know that you are popular or can get something from you, they treat you nicely," the blond guy heaved a sigh after his rant as he ruffled his hair.

Natsume couldn't help but look at the rambling blond. What the blond was saying was definitely true but the way he said it appears to be more personal rather than a general observation.

"You experienced it yourself?"

"Well you saw what happened no one bothered to help but if they know-" the blond paused debating to himself, whether he should continue or not. "I think it's my cue to go," he stood up not bothering to continue what he was about to say.

"You are not an applicant" Natsume said a matter-o-factly.

The blond grinned, "No but see you in Alice University. Word of advice, don't suck up to the interviewer, he will know," he walked but turned to Natume once again. "And oh! Purple is better than violet," he then just walked out leaving a confused Natsume trying to absorb what just happened.

* * *

Narumi could have just asked someone else to interview the applicants; he was a very busy man after all, the owner and head designer of House of Anju, the best fashion house in Japan. He always has a knack for fashion but what made his designs the best was that he goes beyond what is normal, eccentric as others might call, but in the world of fashion he is called a visionary.

But Narumi is not just a designer; he is also a professor in Alice University. He loves teaching just as much he loves his clothes.

"Call the next person," Narumi who was clad in a metallic violet suit said.

A girl arrived adjusting her glasses to hide her nervousness.

"So Miyuki, what do you of think of my outfit?"

"Is this a part of the interview?" a nervous girl asked.

"What do you think?" he asked while playing with his swivel chair like child.

"It looks good?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" the swivelling stopped and he just flashed her with one of his killer smiles—as he calls it.

The girl suddenly stood up and cried. She cannot anymore take her nervousness and the metallic suit was making her nauseous.

"Narumi, do you really have to do that?" his secretary asked.

"Yuna, I did nothing wrong. In fact I was being my friendly and fabulous self," Narumi said flicking the pen in his hand. "Oh, call the next person,"

"Hyuuga Natsume, come in," Yuna called Natsume and guided him to the room where Narumi was.

Natsume sat on the chair opposite of Narumi and found the latter in his glorious metallic violet suit.

"So Natsume, what do you think of my suit?"

Natsume clearly did not expect such question. He thought he was going to be asked about his high school education, his family background or at the very least, his favourite subject..

 _Purple is better than violet._

He remembered the weird advice that a blond guy told him an hour earlier. He almost slapped himself for not recognizing it earlier. He felt dumb.

The man in front of him was blond, the guy earlier was also blond, albeit the former was older. Natsume was now sure that they are related.

Taking a deep breath, he just hoped that what he was going to say would not bite him in the ass.

"Purple is better than violet,"

"I knew it. Purple was much a better choice but I just have to wear violet," Narumi said with much disgust as if he made the worst choice ever.

"You know most of the applicants just told me that the outfit looked good. Their answer was really boring,"

"Sir, the interview," Yuna reminded his boss who was now deep in thought.

"Oh yes, sorry. So I'm not going to ask you something that the papers has already provided," Narumi got the papers and showed it to me put it back in his table as if reading them.

The interview went on and Narumi continued to ask the weirdest of questions that he could come up, ranging from questions like which do you prefer blond or brunette—in which almost all of the applicants answered blond since the one asking was blond except for Natsume who answered that he has a thing for brunettes—to which pizza place is the best.

"I think that is all," Narumi clasped his hand.

Natsume was about to stand up when a knock was heard. He wondered if it is another interviewer and grimaced remembering he skipped breakfast. Yuna opened the door revealing a younger blond male. It was the blond from earlier and Natsume can't help but feel a tiny bit of hope things will go in his favor.

"Ruka, my favourite nephew, you're here," Narumi hugged Ruka and ushered him to sit opposite of Natsume.

"I heard you were here interviewing potential Alice University students. I just dropped by to see how it's going," Ruka looked at Natsume knowingly.

"Oh, I just finished my interview with this fine young lad, Natsume Hyuuga. You want to ask him something, help your uncle out?" Ruka just shook his head in disagreement.

Natsume just remained silent in his seat observing them when Ruka turned to face Natsume and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you again, Natsume. I'm Ruka." Natsume shook Ruka's hand.

"You know each other?" Narumi asked wide-eyed.

"No, i just met him a couple hours ago and I can vouch that Natsume here is the perfect candidate for the scholarship—" Ruka grinned and Natsume smiled at the blond's help. " the choice is still your uncle," Ruka drawled.

"I see,"

" Well, uncle, I must go now. I've got prior business to attend to," Ruka stood up and went out while Narumi was in deep thought absorbing what Ruka had just said.

"So Mr. Hyuuga you will just receive an email if you got the scholarship or not in a week," Yuna immediately said when Narumi was still grinning at Natsume.

Serina ushered Natsume out and called for another applicant.

Natsume reminded himself that if luck really is in his favor and he gets the scholarship, he should really thank Ruka once they meet again. But he also reminded himself that even if Ruka puts a good word for him, the decision is still with Narumi. He just sighed at how close his dreams are but the uncertainty of getting it, gives him another smack of reality. He can do nothing but wait. He glanced at his watch and remembered he hasn't eaten breakfast and was already time for lunch. Damn, he was starving.

* * *

Author's note:

The characters might be a bit OOC than the Canon because i feel like without Alices their personalities will be a bit different. Don't worry i'm still, as much as possible, going to stick to their characteristics and personalities in the canon.

Anyways i hope you find time to review. I will really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Gakuen Alice**.

Chapter 2: Start of Something

It was still early in the morning but Natsume was already wide awake for almost an hour just sitting on his bar stool by the kitchen's counter table with a cup of freshly brewed coffee. It was weird sitting on a decent chair, in a decent kitchen, in an even more decent apartment. It was such an upgrade from his previous living situation. He moved to this new apartment, which was a 20-minute drive from the University, upon the insistence of Narumi.

Narumi was not kidding when he said that everything will be provided for and that Natsume will spend not a single penny. He was also given a credit card that would cover his food, transportation, clothing and school expenses. Lucky son of a bitch, he mused to himself.

He took a sip from his cup as the bitterness of the coffee touched his tongue, just as he liked it. He just loves black coffee, not because it reflects his soul as how other people would justify their love for black coffee, but because he's tongue cannot take anything sweet— he hates it.

It all started when his mother would bring this small chocolate cake from a bakery for his birthday. It was very sweet, as if it was drowned in sugar, but Aoi loves it so he just lets his mother buy them—even if he hates them—for the sake of Aoi, who can only eat that chocolate cake when either of them celebrates their birthday. So he pretends that he is already full and would give the whole cake to Aoi.

Natsume couldn't help but reminisce his childhood, he was feeling kind of homesick. He stared at the clock and realized that he needs to start preparing for school; it was the first day after all.

It was three weeks ago when he received the email that he got the scholarship. Life has finally been going the way he wants it. He immediately called his family and they were beyond ecstatic. Well, he was going to be the first in their family to study in a university, let alone go to college.

He looked at himself in the mirror and for the first time, he felt nervous. He was entering something that he thought would never happen to him. The gravity of being his family's hope dawned on him. He can't lose the scholarship. He needs to focus. He cannot be distracted.

He finally grabbed his bag and keys and locked his apartment. This time there was something worth stealing inside the apartment so he double checked everything if it was securely locked. He got inside his car— yes, Narumi also gave him a car because— _it will be such a hassle if you arrive late in class because you don't have a car._ With an hour left before class, he drove off.

* * *

It was ten minutes before class and the room was already half full. The middle seats were full and occupied by students who probably already knew each other or just a really friendly group of people who had no problem in making new friends.

He was relieved that there were still seats in the back. He prefers sitting in the back because there is little to no distraction there. He found a seat in the corner and plopped his bag on the floor beside him.

He got his manga to kill time while waiting for the professor. He knew that almost all of the professors during the first day in school, except those who finds joy in torturing their students, would declare it a free period to "know" their classmates better.

As much as he wanted to read, the chatters were all up in his ears, even though he tried to drown them out. He even heard the ladies in front of him talk about him. How he knew? Well, the words "red eyes" and the "guy at my back" pretty much gave it away. He even saw how the one directly seated in front of him faced him and immediately turned back when he also looked at her and then tell her seatmate that he really had gorgeous eyes.

The chatter inside the room died down and he immediately put his manga back in his bag. Without looking up, he knew the professor already arrived, who else could make an entire class zip their mouths but a professor.

"Hello class, I am, Narumi Anju, your professor for Philosophy," Narumi introduced as he wrote his name on the board.

His ears perked up and he immediately looked at the man on the podium, not bothering to close his bag.

Natsume did not expect that Narumi will be his teacher even if he knows that Narumi is teaching in Alice University. He was expecting Narumi to be in a Fashion Design class or something that involves fashion but not in a Philosophy class. What other things is this guy even doing? From now on, Natsume thought, he wouldn't even be surprised if Narumi is involved in something remotely far from being a fashion designer.

But before Narumi could continue what he was saying, a brunette entered the class, panting, clearly from running.

"I'm sorry Narumi- sensei that I'm late," the brunette stood beside the door fixing her herself to look more presentable.

Everyone turned their attention to the brunette who clearly blushed when she realized everyone was looking at her.

"Isn't that the Prime Minister's daughter?" Natsume heard the girl seating in front of her ask her seatmate.

Natsume watches the news and saw the brunette in numerous interviews but it was the first time to see her up close. He expected that someone of status would be surrounded with bodyguards, a personal assistant and have an air of I'm-better-than-anyone-else. He did not expect her to be this—normal.

"That's okay, Mikan. I was just introducing myself. You may find a vacant seat," Narumi said.

Natsume saw there were three seats left available. One was beside a trashcan which he was absolutely sure that she will never choose, another was beside a guy who looked high, bloodshot eyes and glancing around nervously, definitely a crack head, and lastly, the seat beside him.

He saw Mikan walk towards the seat beside him so he turned his attention back to the front while tapping his pen.

"Is this seat taken?" Natsume then looked at Mikan and shook his head. MIkan immediately sat beside him and introduced herself, "I'm Mikan by the way,"

"Natsume," he shook her hand that was already in front of him and returned his attention to the professor.

"So class, this is the first day and I believe it is better to just have a free period and let you get to know you classmates better because in this class even of most activities and reports will be done individually, there are still those that will be done, either by twos or in a group," Narumi explained.

The room became loud again as Narumi left the room. Everyone wasn't keen on following what Narumi said. They just wanted to get out of the room and do whatever they want to do.

Natsume still has 45 minutes left before his second class and thought it would be more tiresome to go to the library, which was on the other side of the building, just to read his manga. Besides the room was already silent since everyone was already out except for him and his brunette seatmate.

"You staying here?" she heard him ask him.

"Yes," he answered while getting his manga again to continue where he left a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh, me too. Going to the library would be such a hassle since it is on the other side when my next class is just two rooms from here," she said with such enthusiasm. "How about you? Where is your next class?"

"It's on the third floor but it is still nearer from here than the library," he replied.

Natsume made some quick contemplation on how to tell her he wants to continue reading his manga without being rude. Well from the looks of it, she wants to start a conversation to kill time — the first one in fact ever since he came to school—but he is not much of a talker. Besides, she was nice for someone who he thought would be snobbish and look down on everyone.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

He was busy thinking of ways to tell her about the manga situation that he was not able to hear whatever she just said.

He wanted to say something very general like okay but decided against it once he opened his mouth, "What is it again?" in the end, he chose to be honest than lie.

"Oh, I was just suggesting that if ever there is an activity that is to be done in pairs, that you could be my partner since it would be more convenient since you are my seatmate and I don't really know anyone from this class aside from you,"

"Sure, that's okay with me,"

Mikan gave him a big smile and was about to say something when her eyes shifted to his manga and suddenly gasped.

"I'm really sorry. I did not realize the manga and you were about to read that before I came barging you with questions," she looked terribly sorry. "You know what I'm just gonna leave you with your manga and I'll just be in my seat not bothering you. I'm so sorry," she then returned her attention to the phone on her table.

Minutes have gone by and the room was quiet except for the occasional noises from students outside the room. Natsume just read his manga in silence but not without stealing glances to his seatmate who is busy playing from her phone.

She was humming softly some song that is probably playing from phone since she had her earphones out. The humming did not distract him and in fact it was a good company for his reading.

A bit later the bell finally rang signifying that they had five minutes before the next class would start. He closed his manga and put it back in bag. He looked at Mikan and she was still playing whatever game it was and was oblivious that the bell already rang.

Natsume stood up and went beside her.

"The bell already rang," he said while tapping her on her shoulders softly.

"Thank you, I was blasting 1975 and was just into it that it drowned the other noises," she explained pulling out her earphones and grabbing her bag.

"See you tomorrow," Mikan said when they were already at the door and was about to go to the opposite direction. "I mean unless if we have other subjects together other than Philosophy," she grinned while waving her hand and walked to the other side.

Natsume just stared at her and can't help but tug a small smile and turned away going to his next class.

* * *

"Natsume, here," Natsume heard someone shout his name as he entered his next class. He looked at the source of voice and found Ruka waving at him.

He was a bit relieved to know someone from the class. Ruka pointed at the seat beside him and Natsume sat down putting his bag down on the floor.

"Glad to see you, Natsume." Ruka said while patting Natsume on his back.

"So who is this new friend of yours Ruka?" a spiky blond guy sitting in front of Ruka asked.

"Oh yeah, Natsume this is Koko and Kitsuneme. They are not twins but they like to do things, mostly pranks, together and guys this is Natsume," Ruka introduced them while Koko and Kitsuneme raised their hands waiting for Natsume to high five in which Natsume obligingly did.

"Word of caution, don't drink anything that these two give you. They probably put something weird in it," Ruka grinned while the other two groaned and denied the accusations.

Natsume observed them while Ruka, Koko, and Kitsu were talking. They did include him in their conversations but Natsume just nodded if they ask his opinion or gave them short answers. It was the first time meeting them but they did not make him feel like an outsider.

"Imai here," Koko called a raven haired girl but the she just rolled her eyes and ignored Koko and proceeded to sit in front.

"That's Hotaru, she's our friend but refuses to sit with us in class ever since that time they managed to knock out an important project of hers back in high school," Ruka explained while the two boys in front of them grimaced at the memory.

The professor finally came and everyone went to their seats. The professor did not give a free period since students does not need to know each other. So he proceeded to discuss the subject with his monotonous voice that Koko and Kitsuneme were trying hard to stay awake.

The class ended but not without Professor Akana leaving a reading assignment so they could already start with recitations the next time they meet. The next was free period or lunch as they said and Ruka was quick to invite Natsume to sit with them.

* * *

The cafeteria was big with its blue and white painted walls and streamers saying "Welcome New Students" in big bold golden letters. It was fully brimmed with students and it was loud.

Natsume and the boys were already seated at a large circular table in the right side of the cafeteria, waiting for their other friends to arrive. Ruka was nice to include him in his circle of friends. After the interview and when Natsume received the email that he got the scholarship, Ruka was there when Natsume visited Narumi in the latter's office to discuss the scholarship. Ruka was also there when he moved to his new apartment. A friendship was built just within the span of time since they've met.

"Permy, Anna banana, and Nonoko "I'm-not-gonna-give-a-nickname-since-she-helped-me-the-other-day," Koko shouted in just one breath.

"Call me that again and I'll stab this pen in your eye," the green haired girl scathingly remarked.

The other two just greeted everyone and sat down.

Natsume noticed that the green haired girl was staring at him and she was not trying to hide it.

"So who is this hunk gracing his presence in our table?" she asked while not braking her gaze at Natsume.

"Permy, don't scare Natsume with your seaweed hair," Koko teased while high-fiving with Kitsuneme.

"i'm going to pretend you did not say that, doofus. I'm Sumire by the way," she clasped her manicured hands together smiling at Natsume. "And this is Anna," Sumire pointed to the pink haired girl. "And this is Nonoko." She continued.

Natsume nodded in response and turned his attention to Kitsuneme who was about to say something when Anna beat him to it.

"Hotaru, Mikan over here," the pink haired frantically waved her hand while all of them looked at the arriving girls.

Natsume thought how small the university really is. Mikan, who was the person who first talked to him and Ruka, his first friend knew each other and is in the same group of friends.

"Oh, hi Natsume. I'm happy to see you here," Mikan greeted and sat beside Nonoko while Imai sat beside Ruka.

"You know each other?" Ruka asked.

"He's my seatmate in my Philosophy class, how about you two, how did you two meet?" Mikan looked at Natsume and Ruka waiting for either of them to answer.

"I'm Narumi's scholar,"

Natsume beat Ruka into telling them how they met. He felt it was more fitting if it came from his mouth that he is not rich like them. He expected that they'll to give him pitiful looks. But none of it came.

"I like smart guys," Sumire commented.

"You like any guy that has two legs, Permy" Koko teased.

Everyone started laughing —except Hotaru who rolled her eyes at the childish antics playing in front of her—as Sumire started attacking Koko from the opposite side while Koko continued to tease Sumire.

It was refreshing for Natsume not to be treated differently. This group of people didn't care and even Sumire did not stop flirting with him.

"Okay enough chitchat, I'm starving, can we take our line now?" Natsume looked at Kitsuneme who was already standing, touching his stomach as if cradling a baby.

Everyone got their lunch and talked about everything. In their conversations, Natsume inferred that Koko loves to tease Sumire, Anna and Nonoko are freakishly always in sync, Imai is calm and stoic, and that they have another friend named Yuu, who is in a convention at the time so he was not able to join them for lunch.

It was a good bunch of different people. Natsume is not an emotional person who would suddenly declare how thankful he is to be welcomed in a group and hug everyone. But he felt good, and that was enough.

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not and will never own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Signs and Polka Dots**

Ever since Natsume was welcomed to the group, it has already been some sort of a ritual for them to meet each other during lunch at the right side of the cafeteria, at the exact table they sat on the very first day of school. Lunch time was considered as the group's "us time" as Sumire would call it.

"So have you already decided what club to join? You know the registration is only up to Friday," Yuu reminded everyone.

"Do we really have to join?" Kitsuneme groaned, absolutely not thrilled.

"Well, it is not mandatory but it really would be good on your resume when you start applying for a job after you graduate," Yuu explained while adjusting his glasses.

"But graduation is still years from now, we just started college," Koko cried out.

"We don't even know if you are going to graduate," Sumire smirked, clearly satisfied that she just one upped Koko.

A week after the start of classes, clubs and organizations started their registrations to recruit new students to join them. Some of them already signed to be on different clubs, just like Hotaru in Robotics club, Anna in Baking Club, Nonoko in Chemistry and Yuu in Student Government. The others were still undecided. Natsume, on the other hand, has a club on his mind. He was just not sure if it's the right one for him.

"What about you Natsume, do you have a club on your mind?" Mikan asked him who was seated beside him.

"I have one but I just—" Natsume stopped not knowing what to say next and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just what?" Mikan was clearly waiting for Natsume to continue what he was about to say.

"I'm not sure if it is the right one for me," Natsume said under his breath, hoping not everyone would hear it.

"You will never know if it's the one for you if you don't try it out first. So what club is this?" Mikan whispered

"Debate club," Natsume responded.

"Nice," Koko butted in since he was definitely eavesdropping to the conversation. "And then you will start arguing if we should wear uniform or casual just like in princess diaries.

Everyone looked at Koko incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that, princess diaries was a good movie," Koko defended himself from the judgiing stares that he got from his friends.

"It will be good for you, Natsume since you are planning to be a lawyer—," Ruka paused for a bit and trailed off. "With its public speaking and all,"

"Well, Nogi since you have such great advice to your friends, how about you?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow at the now flustered blond.

"Well, I- uhm. I think," Ruka stuttered but was not able to continue when Hotaru took a picture of him from her phone.

"Hey, delete that, " Ruka grunted trying to get the Hotaru's phone but immediately stopped when he suddenly received a text.

Natsume saw Ruka open the message as the latter smiled while reading the text he received from Imai. he chose to keep to himself what he saw from Ruka's phone. It was not his place to tell everyone that Imai just helped Ruka choose a club and Imai would certainly cut his head off if he would do such a thing.

"Okay everyone, eyes here. I'm giving you all free autographs today since once I sign to be a part of the theatre club, there is no stopping me from becoming a star," Sumire suddenly announced with such enthusiasm as she stood up on her seat and started making curtsies.

* * *

Natsume stood outside Mikan's Social Studies room waiting for her. Well, aside from philosophy, both of them also have calculus together which was the second class after lunch and it has become Natsume's habit to wait for Mikan so they can go to class together. He did not really plan on waiting for her at first but when he realized that he would pass outside Mikan's room on his way to calculus; he deemed it convenient to just wait for her since Mikan always asks for his help in calculus.

"Hey, how long you've been waiting?" Mikan asked as she got out of the room as her class had just ended.

"Not too long," Natsume replied as they started walking to their next class.

"So I have a question," Mikan the opened her book which was on her hands and flipped the pages until she got the right one.

"I tried answering this one but I'm not sure if it's correct, can you check it?" Mikan passed the book to Natsume as he checked it.

"This part," Natsume paused as he encircled a part of the solution,"—is wrong. You need to first treat this one as the constant while you differentiate the v,"

Natsume continued to explain to Mikan how to tackle the sum of two different functions while they walked towards their classroom. When they already arrived in their room, they proceeded to their seats and Natsume returned Mikan's book to get his.

Natsume looked at Mikan as she rewrote her solutions and tried answering the problems again by applying what he just said. If this was in high school, he would have already grumbled and glared every time someone asks him about math or any subject. But with Mikan, he is actually okay with it, without the grumbling or the glaring even if she asks him to repeat what he just explained.

But then again, Mikan was not like his high school classmates, who would just ogle at him while he tried to explain. With Mikan, she actually listens and tries her best to do well. Mikan is smart as what he have observed but math wasn't exactly her "forte", as she complains.

Their professor, Jinno, arrived. He was a hard man to please and almost everyone fears him, except Natsume. Natsume finds calculus easy and because of that Jinno hardly gets mad at him.

"Can someone answer the problem on the board?" Jinno asked sternly.

No one raised their hand. They were either to afraid to answer or they don't even know how to answer the problem. Natsume glanced at Mikan who was busy trying to find the answer. If he was any other student, he would have raised his hand but he was not. Natsume started tapping his pen while everyone buried their noses into their books hiding from Jinno.

"No one tries to volunteer to answer this very simple question?" JInno then adjusted his glasses and continued. "Then I'll call someone,"

Natsume saw Mikan panic as she punched the numbers on the calculator quite hardly.

"Mr. Kenshi," Jinno said while handing the marker to the approaching boy.

The guy started answering as Jinno watched him like a hawk. The latter's eyebrows furrowed as the guy's answer was all wrong and Natsume could feel that his professor's patience was wearing thin, if he had the patience to begin with.

"It's all wrong, go back to your seat," JInno snapped while he rubbed his two fingers to his forehead to stop himself from getting a headache.

"Seriously class, do I need to call Mr. Hyuuga again just to answer this problem. Is he my only student here? If that is the case then at the end of the semester it wouldn't be surprising that he ends up passing my subject while all of you fail," Jinno's voice boomed across the room.

Jinno was looking once again at his class list trying to find his latest victim. "Yukihara," he called.

Natsume turned to Mikan and saw that her hands were trembling so he grabbed Mikan's hand and squeezed it a bit as a sign of support. Mikan mouthed a thank you as she made her way to the front to answer the problem.

Natsume silently hoped that she remembered what he taught her earlier. The problem presented was similar to the examples in the book. But Mikan tends to over think when she panics and would instantly black out.

Mikan started scribbling her solution on the board and Natsume couldn't help but silently groan to himself as she just answered the problem wrong. But as if Mikan could read his mind she paused for awhile and took a deep breath. She then erased her previous solution and then started a new one.

Mikan finished answering and hurried back to her seat. She immediately turned to Natsume to find out if she was correct. Natsume gave her a small smile and she sighed in relief.

"Well, someone studied the lesson. Keep it up,"

Natsume looked at Mikan who clasped her hands together ad grinning from ear to ear. She was definitely happy that Jinno decided to spare her head for the day.

It was the end of the class and everyone hurriedly left the room not wanting to stay any longer to the torture room as his other classmates had dubbed it.

"Thank you so much for helping me back there," Mikan said while stuffing her books into her bag.

"You did it all by yourself," Natsume reminded Mikan that it was her who answered the problem on the board.

"But you were a good tutor," Mikan pointed out and smiled.

Natsume just nodded at her as they went their separate ways.

* * *

It was already Friday and the university was busier than usual. The clubs were at full swing with their recruiting shenanigans, with all the banners, the loud speakers, and the flyers plastered around the campus.

Natsume and Mikan were at the quad just looking at the different clubs because by some miracle, Jinno ended the class thirty minutes early. So now they had enough time to go to the quad to do some "club-searching".

"So have you signed on to be a part of the debate team?" Mikan asked

"Not yet."

"Why?"

Natsume wasn't really sure what was holding him back. It was just that every time he passes the debate team's booth, he was just not in the mood to sign. He knows it was a lame excuse but he really doesn't know what was holding him back. Maybe he needed a little push, he could only guess. In high school, he did not bother to sign on to some club for he knew that joining clubs would require spending some money and he couldn't dump it on his father to shoulder the expenses.

"Well, it is not like you already signed up to something," Natsume said trying to change the subject.

"That's not fair, you already know where to sign you're just being a baby about it." Mikan pointed out. But then she stopped walking and hung her head low and whispered, "While I, on the other hand, do not really know where to go,"

He saw the look on Mikan's face. She looked lost and it was his first time to see Mikan so dejected. Mikan just sighed and he saw how she held her hands to stop it from trembling. Natsume, in the short time that he had known her, always thought that she was this optimistic girl who wouldn't let anything get to her, not even Jinno. But right now, he saw the other side of her.

"Hey, I'd help you find one," he said earnestly as he then led Mikan to one of the booths.

"Thank you," a smile graced Mikan's face once again.

After minutes of going to one booth to another they reached the 8th booth and the last booth that they are going to look into—the other remaining booths were all related to either science or math and Mikan was quite adamant about how she would never joins such clubs.

They were in front of the school paper's booth and Natsume glanced at the brunette who was now busy reading the journals that the school paper issued for the past years.

"What about here? I saw your essay in Philosophy, it was really good. Narumi even gave you an A for that," he asked Mikan who stopped reading.

"I'm not that good,"

Natsume could tell that Mikan was being hard on herself again by the way she slumped her shoulders and she shook her head as he gave the suggestion.

"Mikan, you told me one time that you like writing," Natsume reminded Mikan about the conversation they had during Narumi's class.

He can still remember how her eyes lit up when she told him about the essay she wrote back in high school about how their school should have recycling bins which became the reason that recycling bins could now be seen in her high school.

So Natsume without any hesitation wrote Mikan's name immediately in the Registration Sheet on the table before Mikan could stop him.

"What are you doing?" Mikan then grabbed the pen and was about to erase her name when Natsume stopped her and grabbed her hand.

"I saw your face lit up when I reminded you, you liked writing," he looked at her in the eye, still not releasing her hand.

Natsume felt Mikan's arm go down so he finally released her hand. She put back the pen on her table and brushed her hair with her fingers to help her relax.

They just stood and stared at each other for a good minute when suddenly Mikan hugged Natsume. He was shocked and did not know what to do with his arms on his side. He hesitated if he should hug back but even before he could decide, Mikan pulled away but still maintained the close distance between them.

"Thank you," Mikan said in a soft voice.

Mikan then took a step backward with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I'm letting this club thing stress me out. It's just that it made me question if I'm good at something," Mikan admitted and hung her head low embarrassed of what she was feeling minutes ago.

"Don't sell yourself short," Natsume said as he patted her back as if telling her that everything is okay.

Mikan's smile then changed into a gasp as she grabbed Natsume's hand and ran to the opposite side of the quad with a confused Natsume in tow. "You haven't signed up yet and we have 5 minutes left."

Helping Mikan also helped Natsume in some way. He was able to look at the other clubs and see if it interests him but every time a representative talks and present them what their club does, his mind always goes back to the Debate club. He was now sure he wanted to be a part of it

"Hi I'm Shuichi Sakurano a senior in Political Science Department and chairman of the debate team are you here to sign up?"

"Not me, him" Mikan grabbed the pen on the table and gave it to Natsume who then proceeded to sign his name up.

"We'll just text you where the first debate will be held which you will be judged if you have what it takes to be on the team,"

The both of them were walking out of the quad as they were going to their respective rooms since they only have little time to spare before classes start.

"Hey thank you again," Mikan said when she started walking opposite to where he was heading and was already a good two meters away from him.

Natsume then noticed the ladder near Mikan wobbled as the girl on the ladder shouted when a bucket of paint on the ledger started to fall.

"Mikan, watch out!" Natsume shouted but it was only enough for Mikan to move away as to not get hit by the bucket on her head but not enough to come out unscathed.

The bucket of paint fell beside Mikan and she was splattered with black paint. Natsume ran to MIkan as she just stood there clearly in shock.

"Are you okay?" Natsume then took out the handkerchief from his pocket wiping the black paint on Mikan's face.

To his surprise, Mikan started laughing. "I look like Perdita from 101 Dalmatians," she remarked.

"Polka dots," Natsume teased as he sighed in relief that Mikan was just taking what happened in stride.

"I know," she said while grinning.

Natsume was about to say something when he noticed a man clad in black walking towards them. Mikan then turned her head to where Natsume was looking. The man was wearing sunglasses but the way his mouth was curled into a frown suggests he wasn't happy.

"Rei, it is all okay. It was an accident. You don't need to tell dad about this," Mikan started explaining not giving the man the chance to talk first.

"Mikan your safety is our priority; it wouldn't have happened f the girl was being careful. I'll talk the principal and see what punishment is to be given,"

"Rei, please," Mikan looked at Rei in horror and begged him not to do anything. "It's just paint," she exclaimed.

Rei's face softened as he took a deep breath, "Fine, I will not do anything about it. But this is the last time I will let anything slide,"

Natsume then felt the man scrutinize him behind the sunglasses. It was a bit unnerving.

"Thanks, and Rei, can you please get my spare uniform in the car. I'll just be in the washroom to clean myself,"

"Who was that?" Natsume asked he followed his gaze to Rei who just hid himself again in plain sight.

"He's my bodyguard. He has been with the family ever since I can remember. He is like this big brother to me," she beamed, forgetting that she was still covered in paint.

Natsume saw the girl on the ladder jog towards them with such worry in her face.

"I'm really sorry. I was just painting the walls as our project. I should have been more careful," she started to explain.

"That's okay. I'm just glad I was not hit on the head or else the paint would have totally covered me," Mikan joked to lighten up the girl's mood.

"Let's go to the washroom. I'd help you get the paint out of your body. It's the least that I can do," the girl offered while she led Mikan to the washroom.

"Thank you—," Mikan paused trying to get the girl's name.

"Misaki Harada, senior in the Arts department,"

It amazes Natsume how Mikan handled the situation. He knows he will be super pissed if he it happened to him but Mikan she is taking it all lightly. Natsume followed the two girls when Mikan halted and turned around to face him.

"Natsume, you're already late for your next class," Mikan reminded him of his class. "Besides it's not like you can come with us in the girl's washroom. And I've got Misaki with me," Mikan tried to convince Natsume to go to his next class.

"Okay polka dots," Natsume teased while Mikan punched Natsume's shoulders lightly before she pushed him to go to his class.

Natsume then walked to his classroom without much hesitation, he realized he wouldn't really be of any help anyways.

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed the first two chapters of the story. It really warms my heart.

Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Stars and City Lights

Natsume was quite early when he arrived at uni. Being the first person in the room gave him some tranquillity from the usual loud and busy day he always had. A month has passed since the first day of school but university life proved to be quite a hustle. Professors would require them to study their lessons while at the same time submit reports or make side projects, not to mention the club meetings every Friday after classes. But he can't really complain this is what we wanted so he reminds himself to just suck it up.

His phone vibrated from his pocket and he took it out, opening the message. It was from Shuichi the debate club's chairman.

 _Friday's meeting is cancelled due to the freshmen gala._

Yes, the freshmen gala which would be on Friday. Classes would be suspended for the freshmen so that they can prepare. It was a black tie event much to Natsume's dismay. He was pretty much sure he won't go as it was not his kind of event. He'd rather study and prepare for the next lessons than attend some party.

"Good morning, Hyuuga," Natsume looked up to see a girl enter the classroom. It was Wakako, the girl sitting in front of him. He nodded in response as Wakako settled herself in her seat.

"Hey Hyuuga, you're friends with Mikan right?" she asked.

Natsume just raised his eyebrow not bothering to answer.

"Well, could you ask her to ask Narumi to extend the deadline for the report? I mean Narumi and Mikan seems pretty close since she is dating his nephew, Ruka from the Health and Sciences department."

Natsume did not like what Wakako was saying. It was rather very intrusive for her to ask and assume things and Natsume was starting to get very annoyed, especially when it involved his friends. But there was this gnawing feeling that was creeping in and he hated himself for it. Because now he was getting interested in who was Mikan is dating just like the nosy person in front of him.

"Ruka and Mikan are not dating and I will not let Mikan do such thing. You should have done your report rather than making excuses for your incompetence," Natsume said calmly but his eyes told otherwise, he was pissed. He hates it when people use people, especially his friends.

Wakako turned around in her seat with a huff and Natsume could care less of what she thinks about him. If only Wakako did not arrive then his peaceful morning would have been uninterrupted, he mused to himself.

"Good morning, Natsume," Mikan cheerily said as she sat on her chair interrupting Natsume from his musings.

"Good morning, polka dots," Mikan just rolled her eyes at Natsume's teasing.

"Oh, I brought you some coffee since I remembered you complaining yesterday for the lack of coffee since you didn't have time to buy some in the groceries,"

"Thank you," he graciously took the cup and took a sip.

He smiled to himself looking at the cup he was holding and then moved his attention to the coffee-giver. He was surprised that she brought him coffee just because he complained about it the other day. But knowing her, he reminded himself, he shouldn't really be surprised that Mikan got him coffee since Mikan was exactly the kind of friend who would come through if you need anything, even as small as coffee.

But his thoughts soon were filled with Wakako's words. He racked his brain trying to remember the times he saw Ruka and Mikan together hoping to find some clarity.

He remembered how Ruka would always seat with Mikan during lunch and they always talk in low voices.

 _Was that it?_ He asked himself. His rational side was saying he should just ask Mikan about it.

 _Why is this bothering me?_ He hated how some information would make his ever organized thoughts into a messy puddle.

He couldn't help but groan to himself because of how stupid he was acting but Mikan heard him and looked at him questioningly.

"Is there a problem?" she looked at him with such concern on her eyes.

"Nothing," He said but Mikan wasn't buying it so he took a deep breath before continuing, "I just heard some of our classmates gossiping about you and Ruka dating,"

Natsume could see that Mikan was not expecting it but she just laughed it off and said, "Well, their source is surely outdated for as far as Ruka and I know, we broke up 3 years ago,"

"Wait, what?!" Natsume couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why didn't you tell me?" he suddenly blurted out.

"It never came up, besides we only dated like for four months before we realized we were better of as friends," Mikan said just brushing the topic off but Natsume was still not saying anything so she continued, "does it bother you that we dated?"

"No," he reassuringly said but it sounded more like he was reassuring himself that it did not bother him. "It's just that I noticed Ruka and you seemed to be talking more in hushed voices these past few days."

"Oh that," her eyes suddenly lit up and Natsume was more confused than ever. Mikan then looked around and scooted more closely to Natsume and whispered, "The truth is Ruka is asking me to help him with Hotaru. He is planning to ask her to be his date this freshmen gala," she giggled not hiding her excitement.

"Isn't that weird? Your ex trying to date your best friend?"

"Not really. It's not like it was a messy break up,"

Natsume then realized how Ruka would act in front of Hotaru. Every time Hotaru takes his pictures, Ruka would act annoyed but Natsume could see Ruka was secretly enjoying it.

Natsume would have laughed for his stupidity but well he was him and he rarely laughs. He couldn't believe he was bothered by a silly rumor.

Mikan then looked at him, "Since we are on the topic on the freshmen gala—,"

But before she could continue Natsume cut her off and said, "I'm not going,"

"Why? It would be fun," she reasoned out.

"It's not my thing,"

"It would be better if you're there," she pouted.

Natsume couldn't explain what he felt when he heard Mikan say that. It was rattling but comforting at the same time. He looked at Mikan to get answers for the confusion she just created but he ended up staring at her. She cared so much, Natsume gathered by the month they've been friends, and he liked that about her. His thoughts were interrupted when Narumi walked in.

"Good morning my dear students," Narumi then entered with a hot pink suit with a matching white beret. Narumi really has some knack for extravagant entrances.

"So today I will be discussing about Immanuel Kant's contribution to metaphysics as a part of our discussion in Introduction to Metaphysics," Narumi announced.

Narumi started the discussion. Natsume glanced again at Mikan who was busy jotting down notes and one of the things he realized for the month that they've been friends was that she has very organized notes. He looked at his own notes and it paled in comparison with Mikan's. For some odd reason, this was also one of those things that he liked about her.

* * *

It was lunch and the gang were on their table. Mikan and Hotaru were busy chatting about the coming gala and the boys were talking but some new game that had just been released.

"You know what would be better than going together, you going with Ruka," Natsume heard Mikan tell Hotaru as she tapped the very surprised Ruka on his back.

Mikan then stood up and squeezed herself between Natsume and Ruka so that Ruka would now sit beside Hotaru.

"Why should I go with him," Hotaru said hotly.

Mikan nudged the blushing blond who was now trying to compose himself.

"Well, would you be my date for the freshmen gala?" Ruka asked, stuttering.

"This isn't prom, Nogi," Hotaru's face remained calm and stoic as she said those words.

"I know but I would want you to be my date". But as Hotaru raised her eyebrow, Ruka immediately added," If you let me, I would never force you to be my date, if you don't want to,"

"Fine," Hotaru begrudgingly said before she continued with an evil smirk. "But you would let me take pictures of you without you fussing over it."

"You could take whatever picture you want. I'm all yours," Ruka declared with a huge grin on his face.

Just as everyone was congratulating Ruka for having the guts of asking Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko arrived and dumped their lunch trays on the table.

"Sorry, guys. We tried our best but Sumire won't be joining us again for lunch," Anna apologized as she seated at the empty seat beside Koko.

"Is it because of her boyfriend again?"Koko asked.

"Yes, and for the love of God I don't know why she's letting her control her," Nonoko frustratingly said as she grumbled about their friend who bailed on them again.

"It really is bad especially when you hear him making her decide to have lunch with us or with him, he's the worst," Anna explained, narrating how awful Sumire's boyfriend is.

It has been two weeks since Sumire had lunch with them. It was understandable at first since she just got her new boyfriend but when Anna and Nonoko started to complain about Sumire's boyfriend being a jerk, they started to get worried.

"If only I did not tease her so much maybe she would have chosen us," Koko said dejectedly.

"Aww, Koko it is not your fault," Mikan reassured him.

"We don't own Sumire's time and besides this is not about her _not_ choosing us. It is about him making her choose and being damn possessive. Possessiveness is not a good quality, take note," Hotaru pointed out but her face was looking at Ruka as if directing the statement to him and, of course, Ruka immediately agreed and nodded.

"Exactly, I wouldn't mind if Sumire would want to spend some time with her boyfriend but if that boyfriend is guilt-tripping and manipulating her then that is already wrong," Mikan cried out.

"We have sticky balls, we should make him pay," Kitsu declared with his fist up in the air.

"Kitsu and Koko that is not the answer to our problem," Yuu reprimanded them.

"Yuu's right and well, Sumire is still with him and we don't want Sumire to hate us," Ruka said.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Natsume butted in since he realized that ever since the gang started to complain about Sumire's boyfriend, he hadn't heard from anyone if someone tried to talk to her.

"Hyuuga's right. We all complain but we haven't really done anything," Hotaru agreed.

"How about this Friday? Since she will be preparing with us." Mikan suggested.

"Yes, we can do that," Nonoko agreed.

Natsume observed his friends on the table and the mood did dampen with them worrying about Sumire. But Koko and Kitsuneme started cracking jokes to lighten up the mood. This was what he liked about this people, they were a tight group and if one is in not okay, all of them would try their best to make that person feel good.

* * *

Natsume was in his kitchen with the fridge open. He was trying to decide what to cook for lunch, looking back and forth between the chicken and beef, he settled with chicken. It was good that he had the day for himself as everyone else was preparing for the gala he opts not to attend. But as he was about to prepare his meal, a knock was heard from the front door.

He looked at peephole and was surprised to see Ruka. He opened the door and Ruka immediately entered and plopped down on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked but had inkling as to why the blond man on his couch, visited him.

"Well, someone sent me here," Ruka said.

"Mikan?" he was sure that this was about the gala. Ever since Mikan knew he won't be going, she always made it to a point to talk about the gala trying to convince him subtly without being too pushy.

"Yes, and she specifically told me not to stop until you agree to go to the gala," Ruka explained.

"Quite persistent," Natsume muttered.

"Yes, and she would have been here if she didn't have that weird thing on her face, face mask I think, so come with me so we can get ready,"

Natsume tried to change the subject by asking Ruka about him and Mikan. "So I heard about you and Mikan,"

"It was 3 years ago, you don't need to be jealous," Ruka teased.

"Why would I be jealous?" Natsume scoffed. Mikan and him were only friends, he convinced himself.

"Beats me," Ruka shrugged with a smirk on his face. "And don't think I did not notice you changing the subject,"

"I'm still not going,"

"Why? And don't tell me it is not your thing," Ruka threw the pillow on the couch but Natsume caught it.

"When you're poor you don't get to enjoy things. Parties like this are just a waste of money so I never bothered joining," Natsume sighed.

Being born poor, growing up was not easy. He was not able to enjoy as much as the other kids. There were school activities he chose not to join for he did not want to burden his parents with the expenses. Knowing them, they would probably work themselves to exhaustion just to provide for them and he didn't want that.

Ruka remained silent. He wanted to say something but he knows that the words that should come out of his mouth should be well thought of.

"But circumstances have changed, Natsume," Ruka said softly testing the waters. When Natsume only looked at him Ruka continued, "People are willing to help. Heck Narumi is your benefactor and he would be more than willing to spend for this gala. It is school sanctioned after all. Just because you grew up not having something, it doesn't mean it stays that way," Ruka then stopped hoping he didn't cross the line but when he looked at Natsume who had that far look into his eyes, he sighed.

"It probably means less coming from me who was born into privilege but I feel like you should at least enjoy while you are given the chance," Ruka carried on. He knew Natsume was listening albeit not looking at him. "And Mikan will cut my head off if you won't come," Ruka joked trying to lighten up the mood since their conversion just turned darker than what he imagined.

Natsume was deep in thought. He heard every word that Ruka said. For all those years, he always thought of his family first, he even skipped prom. But Ruka was right that this time is different. Who was he to say that parties suck when he never attended one. He was too convinced that good things don't belong to him because he was poor that he thought he would only deserve those things once he would become a lawyer, since that was the dream, or at least when he would have a stable job. Maybe this once, he deserves to enjoy just one night with his friends.

"I don't have suit," He finally said after the awkward silence.

"If you forgot, Narumi owns a fashion house, I'm pretty sure you can borrow something from there," Ruka smiled widely. It may have been just a few months that they've known each other but Ruka had already considered Natsume his best friend and he's happy that Natsume is finally letting loose.

* * *

Standing before him was Tokyo Plaza Hotel and he can't help but feel that odd nostalgia that not long ago he was here for his interview and now he was attending a party.

He went in and rode the elevator going to the rooftop where the party was being held. The elevator was packed filled with familiar and not so familiar faces. When the elevator opened, the loud music came thumping, he tried finding his friends who were on the left side, based on the text Ruka sent him.

He was the last one of his friends to arrive since it was a last minute decision to attend. Ruka who accompanied him to Narumi's fashion house, drove Natsume back to his apartment and immediately went straight to Hotaru's to pick her up.

He finally saw them sitting on a table with a few drinks on their table. She saw Mikan's face lit up the moment she saw him and ran to him and hugged him.

"But Ruka said you won't be coming," she accused as she pulled away from the hug.

"It was his idea to surprise you," Natsume grinned.

Natsume noticed that Mikan's dress was also in red. He thought that maybe Narumi planned this since the latter was also the one who made Mikan's long dress but Natsume immediately dismissed such idea. Thinking that it was a coincidence was better.

Mikan then dragged him to the table where everyone was, even Sumire and her boyfriend, Mochu. was there. But he could see that Mochu wasn't enjoying the night stuck with them, Natsume could only click his tongue. This night would be interesting

* * *

It was midnight but the party did not show signs of slowing down. In fact, it just turned up and almost everyone was on the dance floor.

Natsume and Mikan were the only ones on their table in deep conversation. Natsume's right arm was slung on Mikan's shoulder while his free hand was holding a beer. Mikan was leaning on Natsume while looking at him.

"Look at Hotaru and Ruka they look like yin and yang since he is wearing white while she's wearing black," she giggled while looking away to see Ruka and Hotaru getting food in the buffet table since Hotaru was getting hungry again.

"Well, they are surely yin and yang. They are the opposite of each other," Natsume said as he drank his beer.

"Well that makes them a good couple, opposites do attract,"

"So is that what you want in a guy? Someone who is the opposite of you?" Natsume can't help but ask despite that weird throb in chest. _Must be the beer_ , he tried to reason out to himself.

"I don't know. We are quite the opposite but the more I know about him, the more I realize that we are also quite similar," She absent-mindedly said.

"Do I know this guy?" Natsume sighed. He looked at Mikan and thought that maybe Mikan wanted to dance with that guy she liked but is too shy to approach him. It was not a nice feeling.

"Everyone, grab a partner for we are slowing things down," the dj shouted at the dancing crowd in front of him as the loud popping music was replaced with a sweet love song and people started to partner up.

"Come," Mikan stood up and grabbed Natsume's hand leading him to the dance floor.

Natsume never danced but when it comes to the girl in front of him, he can't just say no.

Natsume automatically placed Mikan's hands on his neck as he placed his on her waist. Natsume definitely noticed that they were really close to each other but it felt good. The song being played was not helping either. It was this soft love song which made it more romantic.

He leaned down a bit to stare at her eyes which was always full of emotions. She was smiling and it was only that he realized he had been smiling the whole time that they were dancing, or swaying, it can hardly be called dancing. Without thinking, he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

They swayed to the soft beat of the song without saying anything, letting the song speak for them.

The song ended but neither of them pulled away.

"You want to go outside?" Natsume whispered.

Mikan nodded and they both went to the balcony to get some fresh air. They were a handful of people there but they were minding their own business. They went to the ledge and stood there watching the city lights blink like the stars.

"It's beautiful," Mikan stared in awe as the city lights blazed under them complementing the darkness of the night.

"You are," Natsume said as he stared at the brunette beside him instead of the city lights. Mikan just shook her head and hit him on the shoulders lightly. He knew this was his chance so he wrapped his arm around her bringing her closer. What surprised him was that Mikan let him and she even rested her head on his shoulders.

 _Is the guy that she likes, me?_ He thought to himself. He tried to dismiss such idea and he was being presumptuous. There was this comfortable silence between them. They both were aware of what was happening but neither wanted to speak not wanting to break the moment.

Mikan for one felt really good being close to Natsume. It was a good thing Natsume couldn't see her blushing face right now. She remembered how Hotaru teased her about Natsume but she dismissed it by saying they were just good friends. But now, she wasn't sure anymore.

Natsume was at peace. He mentally noted to thank Ruka for persuading him to come. All this time, he liked her but was too stubborn to admit. The reason he was bothered by Ruka and Mikan's relationship was not because he they did not tell him, but because he liked her.

As if they could read each other's minds, they looked at each other at the same time. They silently laughed because of how in sync their heads turned. But Mikan gaped realizing something.

"You laughed," she exclaimed. "You know I really like to see you this happy and relaxed,"

"I guess I have to thank you for that,"

Mikan pulled away for a bit just to face Natsume and tucked her hands behind Natsume.

Natsume leaned down lost in her eyes. Their faces came closer and felt each other's breath. But before Natsume would not be able to control himself, he whispered, "Can I?"

Miksn smiled at him and nodded. And in that moment with the stars and moon as the witness, they kissed. It was just a peck on the lips but it was sweet, pure and perfect for the moment. But it was more than enough to give them clarity. They liked each other.

Beneath the stars and moon, they know something has changed. It was serendipity.

* * *

So the last part is a bit of homage to chapter 145 of Gakuen Alice, which for me was the most romantic part of the manga.

Anyways, I hope you give this story a review. Thank you.


End file.
